Boxing Day
by the Antics
Summary: Naruto menjalani hidupna menjadi Hokage. Tetapi hanya menemukan apa yang diperbuat anaknya -Reference Alert-,Typo,OOC


Boxing Day

Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto

Genre: Humor

Enjoy!

"I object your opinion"

Sang Hokage merasa kesal mempunyai tamu dari dimensi lain

Ya, pagi itu Nanadaime Hokage sedang menjalankan tugasnya, tetapi tugasnya tidak berjalan lancer karena dia kedatangan tamu aneh berambut botak.

Mau bagaimana lagi, ini sudah menjadi kewajibannya untuk menerima tamu daari luar desa.

"Mau teh?" Tanya Sang Hokage

"No, I object"

"Ya sudah sana pulang!' Titah Sang Hokage sedikit keras

TheAntics

Akhirnya tamu aneh itu pergi , Naruto segera melanjutkan tugasnya yang sempat terabaikan.

Meanwhile…..

"Team Konohamaru siap!"

Para Genin berkumpul di Training Ground untuk misi mereka.

Mereka bersiap menerima misi sembari menanti Guru

"Boruto!" Celetuk Sarada

"Mana Mitsuki?" Tanya Boruto

"Katanya sedikit terlambat, alasannya membersihkan laboratorium" Jawab Sarada

PRIIIIIT!

Peluit berbunyi menandakan mereka mereka harus berkumpul di tengah Training Ground untuk mendapatkan giliran pertama. Guru Shino membawa kertas kecil untuk diundi, satu persatu Genin ketua kelompok mengambil kertas undian itu.

"Giliran pertama, Team Konohamaru!" Rupanya Timnya Boruto yang pertama kai mendapatkan misi.

"Misi kalian, membersihkan patung Hokage!" Seru Guru Shino

Ya, Team Boruto mendapat tugas untuk embersihkan patung wajah Hokage, sementara tim lain mendapatkan misi yang berbeda, saat itulah Mitsuki muncul.

"Hai, teman-teman!" Sapa Mitsuki ceria

"Kalian ngapain?" Tanya Mitsuki

"Kami membersihkam patung wajah Hokage, Mitsuki kamu bantu!" Jawab Konohamaru

Membersihkan patung wajah Hokage itu mudah, tinggal belajar jurus memanjat dinding semua selesai,

Tetapi mereka baru Genin, dan belum sempurna menguasai jurus itu.

Lihat saja, Boruto menggunakan alat memanjat tebing dengan menangikatkan tali di pohon terdekat serta bergelantungan di tebing, Mitsuki dengan lincahnya berayun dengan tangannya, Serta Sarada yang mampu melakukan jurus memanjat dengan sempurna.

Kita kembali ke Nanadaime Hokage…..

"Kita menerima laporan dari Sasuke bahwa penjahat ini sudah kabur daari selnya dan kita berusaha mencari jejaknya. Kemungkinan penjahat ini ada di Kirigakure, dan juga kemungkinan dia bersembunyi di Kumogakure" Kata Kakashi

"Lalu bagaimana Sasuke, apa dia bias menangkaapnya?" Tanya Naruto

"Hokage…." Kakashi berusaha melanjutkan

"Penjahat itu kabur dan Sasuke tak bias menankapnya" Jelas Shikamaru

"Semuanya keluar, kecuali Kakashi,Shikamaru,Said an Yamato" Titah Naruto

Semuanya lalu keluar kecuali Kakashi,Shikamaru dan Yamato"

"Kenapa bis kabur?!"

"Kutanya kalian kenapa bias kabur?!"

"Sasuke pasti mengira, dia akan menangkap penjahat itu!"

"Seharusnya dia bias!"

"Aku dibohongi sana Genin, Mendingan kalau mau jadi polisi desa seharusnya ke akademi dulu. Dasar Sasuke lemah,kere,kucel,pengkhianat!"

Melihaat Naruto marah-marah, Sai berusaha menegur

"Hokage, gak baik bilang begitu, Sasuke pasti bias menangkapnya"

"Bisa menangkapnya? Seharusnya dia bias dari tadi!" Naruto masih marah

"Hokage, sabar sabar" Sai masih ingin menenangkan

"Sabar buat apa, mendingan kubanting ini pensil"

PLETAK!

Naruto marah sembari membanting pensil ke mejanya

Meanwhile…

Penduduk Konoha dibuat geger dengan pemandangan patung Hokage Naruto dengan cat merah di mata kirinya dan cat hitam seperti jengggot yang menghiasi patungnya

"Lapor, Boruto mencoret patungmu" LApor Konohamaru dengan HP yang dipegangnya

Masih marah, Naruto mengambil speaker lalu dinyalakan speaker itu dan berteriak

"Ayo pulang Boruto,BORUTO!,BORUTO!" Seru sang ayah dengan speaker

Malam harinya….

Makan malam terasa sunyi di rumah keluarga besar Hokage. Biasanya terjadi debat anak dan bapak,aksi merebut makanan dan lain-lain, kini sang istri dari Hokage, Hinat ingin, mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

Sebelum tidur Hinata memanggil Naruto dan Boruto untuk berbicara, tapi mereka menolak. Mereka harus diseret Hinata.

"Jadi apa yang kalian permasalahkan?" Tanya Hinata dengan lembut

"….." Mereka hanya diam saja dan membuang muka. Hal ini membuat Hinata gregetan sendiri

"JAWAB!" Bentak Hinata

Akhirnya mereka mengalah dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi

"Oh, seperti itu ya?. Boruto!, Ibu hapus uang jajanmu sebulan. Naruto!, kamu tidur diluar selama sebulan. Mengerti!" Marah Hinata

Mereka hanya memngangguk dan menerima nasib mereka

-TAMAT-

Halo, I am The Antics

Review sangat diapresiasi dan aku newbie

I have a lot things to improve….

Jangan sungkan membantu saya…


End file.
